1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to methods of preparing a graphene-based thin-film laminate and graphene-based thin-film laminates prepared using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a two-dimensional hexagonal structure made of carbon atoms having a spacing of about 1.42 Å. Graphene has excellent properties in terms of strength, thermal conductivity, electron mobility, and the like, and thus, may be applied to transparent electrodes or graphene-based electronic devices.
In general, graphene may be prepared by mechanical exfoliation, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), epitaxial growth, chemical exfoliation, or the like. Graphene prepared using such a method has a sheet resistance of thousands of Ω/sq, and thus, attempts to reduce the sheet resistance have been actively conducted to obtain suitable graphene for use in the industrial system.
To reduce the sheet resistance, a method of stacking multiple graphene layers is used. However, when this method is used, the number of manufacturing processes increases, and thus, raw material costs increase or defective rates increase during repeated manufacturing processes. Thus, development towards increasing a charge mobility or charge density of a graphene monolayer has been underway.
Therefore, there is still a need to develop a method of preparing a novel graphene structure and a graphene structure prepared using the same to enhance the charge mobility and to reduce sheet resistance of graphene.